


She-ra in SPAAACE! Chptrs 1-4

by IfOnlyYeats



Series: She-ra in SPAACE! [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Canon Compliant, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), M/M, POV Catra (She-Ra), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfOnlyYeats/pseuds/IfOnlyYeats
Summary: This is a story following up where the show left off. With the BFS going to return magic to the Universe, and Etheria deals with the consequences of the Horde's defeat.  The first four(ish?) chapters will deal with the BFS preparing to go to space.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-ra in SPAACE! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791109
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first story ever posted, so fingers crossed. I hope you guys like it. This story will sort of split in two. Every chapter will switch between Catra's Pov and will follow the BFS preparing for and eventually going to space, and Scorpia's Pov and follow her rebuilding her kingdom and helping Etheria deal with the war's aftermath. I am going to try to be canon where possible but if Noelle didn't fill in a detail I will with my own headcanon.

She-Ra Fanfiction, Chapter 1

“Your insolence will no longer be tolerated.” A deep feminine voice rasped.

“You have failed me for the last time!” A man’s voice boomed out.

“You’re a bad friend.” This voice was softer, there was no anger in her statement, just hurt and disappointment.

“Join me in the light, little sister.” This voice was gleeful and rich, she was tempted, she was really tempted. Catra took one step forward and her vision turned to a murky green, she thrashed about in the viscous slime. She couldn’t swim!

Catra jolted awake, rubbing the back of her neck. Melog had put their head on Catra’s lap protectively. The space-cat gave her an annoyed yowl. Their glowing “hair” was standing on end. Catra ran a soothing hand down her companion’s head. This calmed Melog, and Catra had to admit it was nice to have a friend when she woke up from her nightmares. She turned over, debating going back to sleep. It would be a while before the brightest moon rose, and her bed was unbelievably comfortable.

Catra silently closed her door and wandered down the hallway, Melog padding along behind her. As she walked Catra counted the doorways and windows, committing the number to memory. She was starting to learn the layout of Brightmoon Castle, it was a comforting ritual to her. This place was still so weird. The hallways twisted and turned and led to one of a bajillion “grand” something or other’s. In the Frightzone every room had a specific purpose and a clear place.

Catra dashed behind a pillar and listened as a guard walk down the corridor on patrol. Melog had made them both invisible. She immediately felt stupid. The princesses didn’t have a curfew enforced, and she wasn’t doing anything wrong. Catra had full permission to be here, still, she could feel the way people looked at her. ‘ _They’re not your enemies’_ She reminded herself.

Catra looked up into the sky, surrounding the moons were a million little sparkling lights, stars, apparently. She had to admit, for all the trouble they had brought when they showed up a month ago, stars were really pretty. More than that though, for Catra they meant freedom. The Alliance was going to bring back magic to the universe, one star at a time. and Adora, Bow, Glimmer, and herself were going to lead the mission.

The guard was gone. Catra slipped back inside and continued padding down the hallway, trying to remember the way to the kitchen. She eventually found herself at the doorway to the staff quarters, just past the sleeping rooms and to the right was the rear kitchen entrance. A few bleary-eyed staff were waking up to start cooking. Catra eyed the ceiling, her tail swishing back and forth. With a mighty leap Catra launched herself onto a hanging lantern, using the momentum to swing onto a beam. She waited until the door opened again and she slipped in right behind the kitchen staff. Once inside the kitchen Catra crouched low by the counters and scoured for something to snack on. She sniffed out her target and swiped it before the kitchen staff spotted her.

Catra re-joined Melog holding her _orange_ triumphantly. She dug her nail into the peel and opened it up. Oranges were one of those fruits you had to skin before you ate it, as Catra had learned. She felt a little better as she dug in, oranges were good. Not as good as cake, but better than ration bars, even the grey kind.

She was so engrossed in picking at her morning snack she didn’t hear the footsteps behind her.

“I assume this is yours?”

Catra froze. She quickly whipped around and gave a hurried salute and then a bow. “Lord, King, Mycah sir.” Catra winced, her hands behind her back.

King Mycah returned a small grin. “King Mycah will do, though in private I might even allow just Mycah. So, what are you doing up so early?”

“I…uhh. I’m an early riser I guess.” Catra replied. Melog yowled.

“Mm, so am I…” Mycah said, a knowing look, “who’s your pet? They’re quite cute.” The king put a hand on Melog’s head and scratched their ear. “They don’t talk, DO they?”

“Melog.” Catra replied “And, uh yes… and no, it’s complicated.”

King Mycah nodded and shrugged. “Well Catra, would you care to walk with me? We have some time before the morning meeting.”

Catra squinted, “Of course, King Mycah.” She followed a shoulder behind him as they walked down the hall. Neither spoke for a long time as they walked by the inner courtyard. Catra shrugged awkwardly at Melog. Finally King Mycah broke the silence as he stopped at the large doorway that led to the throne room. 

“The Horde has hurt a lot of people.”

‘Oh, here we go’ Catra thought, her eyes on the floor.

He turned around to look at Catra. “And that includes many of it’s own members. I’ve been made aware of your past, but I have seen with my own eyes how you fought for the rebellion. There is still so much healing that Etheria needs, and I don’t know how people will react to your presence, I imagine there’s still some hurt feelings to be had. But I will promise that you will have my support.” He patted Catra’s shoulder paternally.

“Uh…thanks.” Catra replied. She glanced at Melog and then back at King Mycah.

Mycah waited for a few more seconds, he opened his mouth but then closed it again. He brushed his beard with his hand and then sighed. “Well, I have to go prepare. I’ll see you at the meeting.”

Back in her room, Catra flopped back down on her bed. “What was your read of him?” Catra asked Melog as she pet the stone cat.

_I can’t read minds Catra._

Catra rolled her eyes. “Not like that. I mean, what do you think of him, what do you think his angle is?”

Melog lowered their head. _The short king seemed honest when he spoke, maybe he didn’t have an “angle.”_

Catra huffed. “You have a lot to learn about the world. Everyone has an angle.”

Melog’s mane tinted purple. _I have existed for centuries before your people learned to record time._

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’ll have to be more respectful to the senior citizen.” Catra snarked. She gave Melog a playful nudge but then laid her head against their back. She began to slowly close her eyes and-

“Catra!” Glimmer yelled as she teleported into the room.

Catra launched herself two feet into the air, landing in a crouch. “WHAT?!” Her eyes flicked around looking for enemies.

“Come on sleepyhead. You’re gonna be late.” Glimmer said, stifling a laugh.

Catra cursed as she rushed to get ready. Just a few minutes later she had freshened up, dressed and was batting away Glimmer’s attempts to brush her hair. 

“All right fine.” Glimmer relented. She touched Catra’s arm and in an explosion of glittery pink magic they found themselves in the meeting room. Glimmer patted Catra on the back then sat down beside her father Mycah.

Catra stepped away, taking a moment to force her orange to stay down. She surveyed the table for a seat. Bow gave her a little wave and gestured to the one between him and Adora.

Adora gave her a smile, “You’re late!” She whispered, reaching under the table she intertwined her fingers with Catra’s.

“Shut up. I know” Catra hissed back, but she couldn’t help smiling. King Mycah stood up to open the briefing, it was some standard fanfare about their victory over Horde Prime. Catra turned her attention to studying the participants at the table. To Mycah’s left sat his sister Castaspella, also a sorcerer. Next to her was Frosta-the kid princess with the mean punch, then the water one…Murmsa? Murmiel? Next to her were Spinerella and Netossa-the second cutest couple at the table. Sitting next to them was Scorpia…and Perfuma. At the end of the table Adora’s magic horse stood on a sort of dais, side eyeing Entrapta and Hordak.

-thank you. Now moving on to business. Our first order comes from Princess Scorpia of the newly reclaimed kingdom of Arachnor.” King Mycah gestured to Scorpia warmly as he sat down.

“Oh, that’s me! Hey, Hi everybody! I’m Scorpia, Princess of Arachnor, but you knew that already… anyhooo. Uh, so back in my grandad’s day the Horde, or well the mini-horde of Hordak and his ship landed right in our backyard and my grandfather surrendered, well Hordak may have sort of pushed him to surrender.” Scorpia cast an apologetic look at Hordak “So then Arachnor became the Fright Zone and the rest is history, up until last week. So with both Hordes pretty much gone I figured someone needs to step in. The brand-new Arachnor will be a place where anybody is welcome, old Horde members especially can find a home here.”

Catra caught the wistful glance, Entrapta was treated to a brief one as well.

“But. I admit I will need a lot of help with rebuilding and setting up a supply chain, Perfuma has been a **huge** help with planning out farms and agriculture now that The Frigh- now that Arachnor is a little more green, well green at all really. So uh, once all of that is up and running we’d like to tap more into our Iredellium mines. Help everybody out with that, yeah.” Scorpia took her seat with an awkward blush.

“Brightmoon will be happy to provide supplies and labour.” Glimmer announced.

“My family can help research the Arachnor line, Scorpia. I’ll put you in contact with George and Lance.”

“Guess that leaves me to provide transportation.” Murmiel shrugged. “I got you covered, but why will we need Iredellium? No offense.”

“It could always be used to close the technology gap” Entrapta blurted out.

Everyone’s attention locked onto her. Entrapta blinked a few times.

“What do mean by that?” Perfuma asked.

“Oh, well you know how the Horde had bots and tanks and warships with lasers-

“Trust me, we’re aware.” Murmiel retorted, her eyes full of venom.

-the rest of Etheria could really use some technological upgrades. Just think of the possibilities!”

“Thanks, but we don’t need any more weapons. The Horde’s gone and I’m all for laying back and taking a breather” said Netossa.

Entrapta put her head in her hands as her hair massaged her temples. “Technology isn’t just for weapons. I’m talking about infrastructure, medicine, transportation, communications, the pursuit of knowledge!”

“Thank you.” King Mycah interjected. “On the subject of tech. We must address what to do with the remainder of Horde Prime’s ships. We have handled the scattered robot attacks, and the clones have remained largely peaceful thus far, but we cannot support their continued presence in Brightmoon. Does anyone have any suggestions?”

Glimmer stood up but before she could say anything Hordak boomed out. “You needn’t worry about Horde Prime’s fleet much longer. I have decided to let you people have Etheria-

Adora gave Catra a look. “How generous of him.” She muttered. Catra bit into her hand to keep from laughing.

-as soon as Entraptra has finished her work on the First Ones ship, and we will be off, and you may continue your lives on this backwater planet!”

“And who says we’re going to let you walk away with an entire fleet?” Glimmer demanded.

“Princess Glimmer, you-

“Still Queen Glimmer,” She corrected, staring him down. "You may be seated."

Hordak slammed his fist on the table and growled. The princesses, save Entrapta, stood up. They didn’t do or say anything, they didn’t have to. Hordak decided it was in his best interest to sit back down.

“We will discuss any departures later, as well as discussing what the Horde owes the people of Etheria for what it has done.” Glimmer sat down and breathed. “Now, the last order of business. I will be leading an expedition to bring magic back to the universe. Once Entrapta finishes repairs on our ship her, Bow, Adora, Catra, and I will depart. In my absence, my father King Regent Mycah will be placed in charge.”

With that the meeting adjourned. People stood up and exited the meeting room. Glimmer stayed by the table, thanking people as the left and in general. Hordak was escorted out by the guards, he wasn’t in cuffs, but Catra guessed he wasn’t moving freely about either. Adora squeezed Catra’s hand to get her attention.

“Morning Catra, you hungry?”

“I could eat a horse.” Catra replied.

“It’s an expression Swiftwind” Adora called over to the horse. She turned back to her girlfriend “Well let’s head to the dining room. I’ll fix you a plate, there’s still so many foods I want to expose you to.”

Catra smiled at her girlfriend. “Fine, then we take them to your room, right?”

Adora rolled her eyes. “Come one Catra, it won’t hurt you to interact with my friends a little.”

“Past experiences say otherwise.”

“Catra.”

“Fine, fine.”

Catra joined Adora walking to the dining room, a long hall of a room with an impossibly large table to match. The smells were almost enough to send Catra’s nose into overdrive, her stomach gave a greedy little grumble. Adora and Catra walked over to where the other princesses were. Spinerella, Netossa, and Frosta were absent from the group. Catra sat down with Adora, Bow and Glimmer hadn’t arrived yet.

“I’ll be right back” Adora promised.

“Wait- Catra tensed up as Adora walked away. Melog yowled in protest as well.

“Oh hi Catra!” Entrapta waved with one hand, not looking up from her data pad.

Catra looked around at the princesses nervously, then went to staring at her plate. What do you say to people you were trying to defeat a few months ago while your at brunch with them?

“So, Scorpia, Brightmoon food…weird right?” Yes, Catra knew she sounded like an idiot.

Scorpia chuckled a little “ I know, right? Who knew about all this stuff?” Scorpia picked up some sort of pastry. Unfortunately, her claw squeezed a little too hard and the jelly filling went everywhere, mostly over Catra.

“You got a little something there.” Murmiel snarked.

Catra growled back at her, ready to respond. Another pompous princess, this one from Silenius. The Silenius that Catra had invaded… Catra bit back on her tongue. “Thank you Murmiel.”

Murmiel raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Glimmer and Bow both walked in and grabbed seats. Glimmer sat down next to Catra. “Hey Catra you have something on your-

“I KNOW OK!” Catra shouted.

Catra ran off, Melog chasing behind her.

“What did you guys say to her?” Glimmer said, casting an accusatory glance at everyone.

“Oh geesh, yeah this is all my fault Glimmer." Scorpia winced apologetically, "I squirted her with jelly. I didn’t mean to, you see, it’s just my big dumb claws again.”

“Stop it!” Perfuma insisted. “It’s not your fault that Catra is such an angry person.” 

“Hey where’d Catra go?” Adora asked as she walked back with the plates. She looked between everybody’s faces. “I’ll go get her.”

Catra sat in her room with her knees tucked up into her chin. Her tail wrapped tightly around herself.

“Just go away Melog.” Catra said, pushing away her cat from nuzzling her. She heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, Catra. I brought you some food.”

“If you’re here to give me a speech, save it. I’ll apologize to Glimmer later.”

Adora picked up a blueberry and flicked it at Catra. “I’m here because I thought my girlfriend might be hungry.” She set the plate by Catra and sat on the bed with her.

“Come on, eat.” Adora implored. Then she thought of a different tactic. Adora put and arm around her love and started rubbing her shoulder, then she worked her hand up until she was rubbing right where Catra’s ear met her head. Adora worked the thin skin between her thumb and forefinger.

Catra was putty in her hands, she tilted her head back and purred contentedly. She was brought out of her bliss when Adora shoved something into her mouth.

“Mwah ih tith?” Catra said, biting off a piece. “Wait no, don’t tell me. It’s a donut, but salty…a salt nut!” Catra exclaimed.

Adora held back a laugh. “Some people call it a bagel, but salt nut works too.”

Catra took another bite of her bae-gull and put her head on Adora’s shoulder. “I missed this.”

“What?” Adora asked.

“You, me, being together, just being…us. I missed us.”

“Yeah, I missed this too.”

“You know, I thought about what it would have been like, if I had gone with you in Theymore. I played with what-if’s a million times over in my head.”

“Hey, the past doesn’t matter anymore. It’s done. I spent time kicking myself that I couldn’t bring you in, that I couldn’t convince you…that I couldn’t make you see. I wanted to save you.”

“You big idiot, no one can make me do anything. And you did save me, congratulations big hero.”

“Oh shut up.” Adora complained.

“Make me.” Catra challenged.

Adora cocked an eyebrow. “I will.”

She took Catra’s face in both hands and kissed her. The two locked into one another and reclined onto the bed, Adora trailed one hand down her girlfriend’s silhouette, stopping at her taut stomach. Adora rubbed Catra’s abdomen with her palm and lightly trailed over with her fingers. Catra was purring so hard the whole bed vibrated.

“Oh I think I found a sweet spot.” Adora growled happily.

“Hey guys!” Glimmer announced as she waltzed right into the room, “There you are!”

Bow followed behind mouthing apologies.

“Hey Sparkles, don’t worry you weren’t interrupting.” Catra murmured.

“Ok good.” Glimmer said, plopping down at the edge of the bed and giving Melog head pats. “I just wanted to come check on you. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Catra said, disentangling herself and sitting up. “Hey, Glimmer, I’m sorry about blowing up on you like that.”

“Pbbbt, don’t worry about it. I got the details from Scorpia. Mermista was antagonizing you. She can be a little rough around the edges, but she really is nice once you get to know her.”

“Wait,” Catra palmed her face. “Her name is Mermista? I called her Murmiel! Oh shit that probably did not help.”

“Murmiel?” Glimmer snorted. She was trembling from the effort of not laughing.

Catra shoved her off the bed. “Yuck it up Sparkles.”

“Don’t worry about it so much Catra, making friends takes work. And mistakes happen, I have definitely mixed up Spinerella and Netossa’s names more than once.”

Catra chuckled. “Thanks Bow.” She got up and brushed herself off. “Alright, enough moping over me. Let’s get out and do something. Wanna train?”

“Great!” Glimmer exclaimed, bouncing up. “I’ll teleport us there!”

“Nnnnyeactually Adora and I were just talking about SwiftWind, her horse. I’ve always wanted to ride one.” Catra replied, hastily.

“D’awww, you two. Ok, have fun and we’ll meet you there.” Bow took Glimmer’s hand, still giving Catra and Adora moon eyes.

“Is Bow ever going to stop doing that?” Catra asked.

“I think we can expect him to calm down… sometime around our fifth anniversary. Now come on let’s go find Swiftwind.”

Catra and Adora made their way out to the pastures just outside of Brightmoon. Swiftwind was circling overhead the grass, performing his daily quota of aerial stunts. Catra and Adora waited as Swiftwind dove to the ground.

“I felt that you were in need of my aid Adora! How can-SWIFTWIND! - help She-ra?” Swiftwind pronounced

“We just need a ride to the training grounds and Catra didn’t want to use magic.” Adora said.

“Oh, well, not as majestic as I was hoping. But I will gladly help with She-ra training.” Swiftwind looked at Catra and Melog. “Just mind the claws, thanks.”

Melog yowled something rude enough that Catra didn’t feel the need to translate. Catra’s companion then glowed and shifted, settling in form as a sort of necklace on Catra’s shoulders, with a bright blue gem sitting on her collarbone.

“Ok” Swiftwind stated. “…. I am really glad I don’t do that. Anyways, climb on!”

Adora leaped and swung a leg over SwiftWind. Catra studied the horse, and then leapt up and landed gingerly on Swiftwind’s hind haunches.

“Uh, hey Swiftwind? Where do I grab on?” Catra asked.

“To Adora if you don’t want to meet the wrong end of my hooves.” Swiftwind answered.

Catra locked her arms around Adora’s waist and held on tight. Swiftwind kicked into a run and flapped his enormous rainbow wings. The horse kicked ito the air and rose higher and higher, clearing the tops of the trees and then up until Catra swore she could touch the clouds. In fact, as they passed a low hanging cloud Catra locked her knees into Adora’s hips and spread her arms out wide. She giggled like mad as the wet mist tickled her fingers.

“WHOOOOO! I am never teleporting again!” 

“Want to do some loopty-loops?” Swiftwind called back.

“No loopty-loops” Adora ordered.

“Yes loopty-loops!” Catra screamed.

Swiftwind tucked in his legs and turned his wings upward. The horse angled up and up until their motion stopped. Swiftwind then tucked his wings into his torso he dove.

 _Are all Etherian creatures this insane?!_ Melog demanded.

Adora gripped onto Swiftwind tightly as they dove towards the training grounds. She could do without Swiftwind’s antics, but if it made Catra this happy she would put up with a few loopty loops. ‘I could get drunk off that laugh.’ Adora thought to herself.

Ch. 2

Scorpia stared down at her tracker pad, trying to make sense of the information on it. She was also trying not to destroy the thing between her pincers. She leaned back on a tree and examined the glass full of light-up quadrants and numbers “ Uhh, I think we make a left here.” She called out, looking around for her girlfriend. “Uhhh, Sunflower?”

“I’m right here my lady-bug.” Perfuma said, coming out of the bushes, “A left you said?”

“Yeah, unless I’m wrong, maybe I’m wrong…gosh, Im bad at this.”

Perfuma put her hands on Scorpia’s claw. “Hey, it’s ok. It’s ok, Im terrible with technology too. But we’ll find the library, together. Let’s make a left here and see where it leads”

The couple took the left at the tree, then a right at a waterfall, then doubled back and went straight, and finally after a few more turn arounds, Scorpia and Perfuma broke through the tree line and came across the Library.

“You sure this is the place?” Perfuma asked. the building looked like it was part of the forest itself, with trees and vines engulfing the walls.

“Well, as sure as I can be. I mean, how many old reclusive libraries are there in these woods?” Scorpia answered.

“True.” Perfuma agreed with a shrug.

“No, I meant that as a genuine question.” Scorpia said. She then jogged to catch up with her girlfriend who had already gone up to knock on the door.

Scorpia waited anxiously beside Perfuma. Finally they heard footsteps and the large main door creaked open.

“Ah, Perfuma!” An energetic voice rang out from the doorway. The man ran his hand through his long dreadlocks and rushed to give Perfuma a big bear hug. “We haven’t seen you since the coronation!”

Perfuma smiled as she was crushed by his big but gentle arms. “It’s good to see you too Lance.”

He then turned to Scorpia with a bit of curious awe. “And you must be Scorpia. Bow told us you’d be coming. Please come in! I made tea and snacks!”

Scorpia returned Lance’s smile as she followed him inside. Lance sat them down with little cakes and a pot of tea. Scorpia muttered a nervous thanks as he poured for her and added cream and sugar.

“Who was at the door honey?” Someone called as they walked down the hall.

George entered the room with a selection of books under his arm. He was Lance’s opposite in several ways; soft, taut and hawkish to Lance’s flowy soft, flowy, papa bear vibes. Scorpia instantly recognized the stance of a soldier.

“Oh, hello there.” George cracked a small smile, walking over and extending a handshake to the two women. “Good to see you again Perfuma, and Scorpia of Arachnor, Bow has told us much about you.”

Scorpia blushed as she shook George’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

George sat with his husband and took a biscuit for himself. “Our son Hal has been helping us with some preliminary reading on Arachnor, but all of our sources are second-hand accounts or traveller’s descriptions. Not much has survived the Horde. I’m sorry.”

Lance put a hand on George’s shoulder and leaned forward. “But, what has survived may prove interesting. I have been enthralled with tales of War-Queen Buthidea’s war against the Rage-Mouse Clan.”

“Rage-Mouse? That sounds adorable!” Scorpia exclaimed.

“Well,” Lance winced. “I’m sure artist depictions of the time were exaggurated for propaganda…but no they didn’t seem adorable. But! That is only a decade in the span of a kingdom that has lasted, from all we can surmise, for eleven hundred years.”

“Eleven-hundred! Wow, that is a long time.”

Lance gave Scorpia a big smile. “Well, time goes by in a flash, and First Ones go by in a ship.”

Scorpia and Lance both laughed while George and Perfuma gave each other knowing looks.

“In all seriousness. We’ll be happy to provide you with our research” Lance continued “Is there a royal artificer to turn all of this over to? Or perhaps a keeper of the library?”

Scorpia froze, “Uhhh, Err,”

George put his hand on Lance’s knee before looking at Scorpia. “Is there anything you would like to know from us?”

Scorpia put a pincer to her lip. “Well, I guess what I want to know about is my family, like I know my family, but like my grandfather, my great grandfather where I came from.”

“That’s why we’re here. That’s what history is for,” said Lance.

“That’s, that’s amazing. Thank you so much both of you. Oh! Come here.” Scorpia stood up to hug Lance and George.

“Don’t thank us yet,” said George. “There isn’t much information about Prince Charilla.”

“Well could you find out more from Horror Hall?” Scorpia asked.

Both George and Lance’s eyes went wide.

“Oh!” Scorpia exclaimed, “I’m sorry, no, we don’t have to. I can just go and maybe come back later with some artifacts and stuff if you want? Or not.”

“Would we really be able to see THE Horror Hall.” Both husbands said in unison.

Scorpia blinked a few times. “Uh yeah of course. If you guys want.”

“Great! George, will you go wake up Hal?”

George sighed, “I swear if that boy isn’t awake already.” He left the main room and closed the door behind him.

“I’ll go get my things. Stay here and enjoy your tea.” Lance said as he ran off himself.

Scorpia sat down and finished off her tea, grinning at Perfuma “They are just so nice!”

Perfuma nodded as she sipped her own tea. “Mmm, George and Lance are the best.”

“Are you sure they’re not mad about the whole tried to destroy their son thing?”

Perfuma put a hand on her girlfriend’s claw. How many times would it be before Scorpia stopped blaming herself for Horde Prime’s negative enrgies.

“I wouldn’t worry about it too much,” A voice called out as it’s owner poked his head through the doorway. “They have a few spares.”

Noticing the horrified look on Scorpia’s face. Hal backtracked quickly. “I’m only teasing, sorry, sometimes my mouth runs ahead of my mind. I’m Hal by the way. I’m guessing you two are more of Bow’s secret princess friends?”

“Yes,” Perfuma admitted. “Though for the record I told Bow off as soon as I had found out he was lying to his family and keeping us from meeting all of you.”

“Eh, cut the kid some slack.” Hal said, “George had a real ‘thing’ with princesses. Before Bow came out with his secret, I was the trouble son just for having a focus on princess history.”

Scorpia scratched her head with a claw. “Well if it helps, I’ve only really been a princess for a few months really.”

Hal laughed at that; it was definitely Bow’s laugh. Behind the mop of hair and the glasses, Perfuma could definitely make out the similarities between Bow and Hal’s looks, and looks seemed to really run in the family. Perfuma blinked away that thought.

“Halberd!” George shouted. “Get up dragon bones!”

“Dad!” Hal shouted back. “I’m in here!”

George walked in with a huff and patted Hal on the head. Then walked past to grab a few more things off of shelves.

“Why are we yelling?” Lance complained. He had changed into a pair of hiking boots and was slipping on a windbreaker, a walking pole dangling from each wrist.

“So, did you guys bring enough horses for everyone or will some of us have to walk?” Hal asked.

“Horses? Oh no the skiff should fit everybody.” Scorpia replied.

The group set out from the woods and eventually came upon the Horde skiff. George, Lance, and Hal tossed their packs onboard and clambered onboard. Perfuma put one foot up but then let out a little yelp as she was lifted up onto the skiff.

“Op, there you go Sunflower.” Scorpia said.

Perfuma returned a quiet thank you. She tried to calm down the butterflies in her gut.

Finally Scorpia hopped up onto the skiff and took control of the vehicle. With a push of the button the skiff whirred into life and rose from the mossy ground of the forest.

“Alrighty team, are we ready to rock and roll?” Scorpia asked as she pushed the skiff into forward.

The skiff shot ahead and raced through the trees. Despite her normal infamous klutziness Scorpia weaved between trees, rocks and Horde debris with ease. Scorpia loved the feeling of the wind through her hair, she also loved the feeling of being good at something.

“Hun, are you ok?” Lance asked his husband.

“Hmm? Fine.” George pursed out, he was white-knuckling the railing.

“Oh do you get nervous flying?” Perfuma asked. “I could help you with a breathing technique if you want.”

George winced. “I’m fine with flying. I just don’t have a lot of confidence in Horde tech. When I encountered skiffs in….my past life. They were reliably unreliable.”

“Don’t worry George. The Horde used to have some really shaky tech but this skiff has top notch safety features. This was the newest model made, that’s why it has the railings. This one even has a break!”

George’s eyes widened, but he nodded. “Ah, good to know. Thank you Scorpia.”

An hour later they arrived at the edge of the Frightzone. Scorpia pulled into a temporary docking tent and killed the engine.

“Hands up, prepare for inspection.” A stern female voice commanded.

The guard readied her stun-stick and approached the tent. She noted the three males, then her boss. She holstered her weapon and saluted. “Princess Scorpia. My apologies.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it. Glad procedure is being followed, good job Lonnie.” Scorpia gave Lonnie a pat on the back that nearly knocked her over.

Lonnie nodded, and then rubbed her back. “Glad to have you back. Shall I message Rogelio to prepare quarters for our guests?”

“Nah, that’s ok. We’re going straight to Horror Hall.”

Lonnie nodded and entered that into the data pad. “Well good because they burned down this morning.”

“Oh geez, not again. Was it Prime cultists, insurgents?”

“Worse, Kyle.”

“Who is this Kyle?” Hal asked.

“He’s head of Hospitality.” Scorpia answered, exasperated.

“Why did he burn down your quarters?” Hal asked incredulously.

“I’m sure it wasn’t on purpose. That boy just has a nervous aura.” Perfuma said.

“That’s Plumeria speak for he’s a bit of a screw up.” Lonnie corrected. “Alright, Horror Hall is just down this path. When you’re done, Scorpia, I need to go over security with you.”

George glanced over at Lonnie and then to the rest of the Fright Zone. “A lot’s changed since the last time I was here,” he commented.

“You visited the Fright Zone before?” Scorpia asked.

“Once, a long time ago,” said George. Then he continued ahead.

Lance frowned at the meagre entrance. “Is this it? But by all the accounts….” He looked at Scorpia apologetically. “I’m sure it was magnificent before the Horde came.”

Hal chuckled. “Dad, the entrance was always like this. The fun stuff is underneath us.”

The group stepped inside the darkened entrance of Horror Hall.

“Well this is Horror Hall.” Scorpia said, with a small sigh.

“Princess Buthidea! And Bothriura!” Lance exclaimed.

“Ish-ra, Sehkmeti, Chalemma and Alina!” Hal continued.

“Horde scum.” George muttered, brushing his hand over the painted Horde insignia. He then moved to the shattered remains of the throne, growling like he wanted to pulverize the remnants.

“Honey, thank you for being here. I know this took a lot for you.” Lance held his husband in his arms and kissed him.

“The Horde really does have no respect for history,” said Hal.

“They were not big on it, no.” Scorpia added meekly

George gave Lance a thank you with his eyes and broke from the embrace. He took out a notebook and a pencil from his bag. Jotting down notes. “I think this is all we can get from the throne room.”

“Let’s move on then,” Hal said.

“What do you mean?” Scorpia asked.

“To one of the other rooms? You didn’t bring us here just to identify a couple of names of portraits, did you?”

“There aren’t any more rooms. This, is the hall part of Horror Hall.”

Hal shook his head and ran to his sack, he rummaged around for something, finally pulling out some sort of tome. He flipped through the pages rapidly. His eyes fierce with focus. Without a word he stood up and walked past the throne and then behind the wall that framed the shattered throne. “There’s an entrance right here.”

“That’s just a wall.” Scorpia said as she came to look.

Hal looked back down at his book and then at the wall. “No, I’m really certain there should be an entrance here. It should lead to the grand staircase.”

Hal growled and ran back to his suitcase. He fished out a small pick and ran back at the wall.

“Halberd. What are you doing?!” George barked.

“Cave safety!” Lance pleaded.

Halberd didn’t hear either of them as he charged at the wall. His pick dug into the stucco and stone. He then yanked it out. “See?”

George moved closer to the wall and rubbed the dust between his fingers. “You’re right son. This is concrete powder and sprayed paint. This can’t be older than fifty years. I’m proud of you.”

Hal shrugged. “Don’t mention it. You brought the Princess expert along for a reason.”

“There’s just more rock behind this false wall.” Perfuma observed.

Scorpia took a deep breath. “Leave this to me.” A spark gleamed in her eye.

Perfuma clasped her hands together. “Oh my! She’s gonna do it! Oh, we should all definitely stand back.” Perfuma tugged Bow’s family members behind her as they all backed up.

“Hrrrrah!” Scorpia winded up her left pincer and charged herself with red lightning, then punched the wall with her full weight thrown into it.

 _BOOM!_ Boulders flew away from their place and a cloud of fine dust filled the room. Lance, George and Hal moved into the second room coughing. Perfuma walked through the dust barely able to contain her grin.

“What?” Scorpia asked.

“Nothing, you absolute oak tree of a woman.” Perfuma bubbled walking past Scorpia to examine the room beyond.

Pillars of dark rock rose up in a circle to a domed roof. The space was sparse and had faded with time, in the center of the room was a huge and ornate staircase, obsidian scorpions dancing around the reddish stone sides. It lead down into the darkness.

“Why is it called Horror Hall anyways?” Scorpia asked.

“We don’t know!” Lance smiled as he started his lantern. “We were hoping to find out.”

“Mmm. I think there’s a beauty in mystery sometimes,” said Perfuma, chuckling nervously. But once she caught Scorpia’s eye she breathed strength in. “But I also believe it is always good to find your truth.”

Scorpia descended first, followed shortly by Lance and Perfuma. Hal came along next, muttering and ahhing at details as they were illuminated. The staircase continued down for at least four stories before it opened up. In the dim lamplight, it was difficult to make out much, what could be seen were pillars climbing up and curving into a presumed ceiling.

“Well, first order of business is to install an elevator. Eh?” Scorpia joked.

“This looks to be the great hall.” Hal noted, squinting at his notes in the lamplight

“My grandpa had a great hall?” Scorpia asked.

“Yes, one you inherited,” Lance commented. “Welcome, to the real, Horror Hall!”

“Quite the upgrade from the steel room the Horde gave you.” Perfuma smiled.

Scorpia slumped her shoulders and her mouth curled into a frown, her eyes became wet.

“Oh no. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult your old home,” Perfuma apologized. She laced her hands around Scorpia’s claw.

“No, it’s not that. You have nothing to apologize for Sunflower. I…it’s just. Growing up, being a princess never really mattered much to me. I was Horde first. I was always told the other kingdoms hated my family, that we never fit in. But after meeting the princesses and connecting with the Black Garnet…and now with seeing Horror Hall, and finally having names, having a history. How could my grandfather just give it all away?!” Perfuma began to cry.

Perfuma wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She used her powers to wrap flowery vines around them. George and Lance moved to comfort her as well. Hal went over to the stairwell. He lit his own lamp and stared intently at something on the staircase.

“I think you should give your grandfather some more credit,” Hal called out.

Scorpia perked up. “What makes you say that?”

“Scorch marks,” Hal explained. When Scorpia came closer he pointed out several marks.

“Are you sure those aren’t from when I blasted in?”

“Pretty sure, they look old. I could have samples sent to Pike to analyze. But also, look there and there. Those are blast marks.”

“Definitely the Horde’s work,” George noticed as he moved in to look.

“Princess Scorpia if your grandfather surrendered. He didn’t do so without a fight.”

Scorpia’s eyes became wet again, but this time she was smiling, almost bouncing. She grabbed Lance, George, and Hal in a big hug, lifting them up into the air.  
“YOU GUYS! You’re the best. How can I ever make it up to you?!”

“Oxygen?” Lance suggested.

Scorpia let them down, blushing.

“You guys have already told me so much I never knew.” She exclaimed.

“Happy to help a friend of Bow’s,” said Lance.

“And we’re just getting started,” George grinned.


	2. What Lies in Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra deals with enemies both internal and external

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I welcome and enjoy constructive criticism. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Catra leaned up against a tree trunk, panting.  


“Did we tire you out already” Adora teased. She plopped down on the ground by Catra and gave her a lazy smile.  


“Hah!” Catra scoffed, “As if. I was running circles around you guys, especially after Bow shot Sparkles with his goo arrow.”  


“Yeah, thanks for that.” Glimmer teased, pulling green slime out of her hair.  


Bow came over and grabbed a towel for his forehead. “So, what are your guys’ plans afterwards?”  


“Shower,nap, food? then another nap,” Catra answered.  


Glimmer chuckled. “That doesn’t sound half bad. Bow, want to join me?”  


“For a nap? Yeah, that sounds great.”  


Glimmer tried her hardest to keep up a poker face.  


‘Is he really that naive’ Catra mouthed to Adora.  


Adora nodded.  


‘Oh my God’  


Adora nodded.  


“Well, we should head back,” Glimmer noted, then in a sing-song voice, “One final offer for teleportation Catra.”  


“One final no, Sparkles,” Catra sang back.  


Once back at the castle Catra slipped off Swiftwind and sauntered to her room to make good on her afternoon plans.  


“Think I could tempt you to a shower and a nap?” Catra offered.  


“I’m all gross and sweaty,” Adora complained, “I’ll come check on you after though.”  


“Yeah, sure” Catra forced a smile. Melog headbutted Adora for headpats.  


“I love you, enjoy your shower.” Adora told her girlfriend with a quick kiss.  


“Yep” was Catra’s only reply as she pulled away. She walked quickly away as she saw Adora’s disappointed frown.  


Melog gave an annoyed growl to Catra. Their eyes squinted meaningfully at them.  


“Yeah, it was childish.” Catra admitted, opening her door.  


Melog blinked.  


“And mean.”  


Mrrrrr.  


“Hey! Where’d you even learn that word?” Catra cried out.  


She huffed and got ready for her shower. Setting the water to as hot as it would go. Once she saw steam peel off of the porcelain she stepped in. Letting the heat wash over her, Catra stood under the shower. She ran her hands through her hair, combing through it with her claws, tugging as if she could pull her hair into being longer. Catra rolled her head around and then slumped it forward, letting the steaming water run over her chip scar. Catra stood in the shower for a while, she was more than clean by now, an advantage of not sweating, but the heat and the noise kept out certain thoughts.  


Finally enough was enough and Catra stepped out of the shower and toweled herself off. She wrapped her hair up, it would be a poofball mess otherwise. Catra pulled on her pants and threw on a night shirt she had borrowed from Glimmer. The loose silk felt nice on her freshly clean fur. Catra wrapped herself in her blanket and lay down. It was time for a nap.  
But sleep didn’t come. Catra turned over in frustration, growling at herself. She turned over on to her other side and slammed a pillow to her face before giving up. She sat up in bed.  


“I need a hobby.” She told Melog.  


You could see what your girlfriend is doing?  


“No, she said she’d check up on me. I’m not going to be clingy.”  


Glimmer or Bow then.  


“I’m fine, Melog.” Catra growled  


I can tell  


Catra grumbled several responses. Ones Melog heard in full in their mind. Catra paced around the room. She walked over to her closet. Her eyes found themselves on a box, on the box. She knelt down and opened it, staring back at the red mask hidden inside. The white eyes looked back at her expectantly. Catra chided herself. What did she think was going to happen? Over the past week and a half, the mask hadn’t moved. Was it suddenly going to get up and dance? Now there was a thought to help her sleep. Catra bared her claws. She could pulverize that mask and be done. She could throw the broken shards out the window.  


‘If you could really do that. You would have by now. Even now, you’re weak’ Catra thought to herself.  


Melog came over and sat by Catra. Their mane rippled with the occasional wave of red as they stared down at the mask with Catra.  


“It’s over Catra! I have you cornered. Put your hands up and turn around.”  


Catra jumped and slammed the closet closed. Melog’s hair turned into a spiky fringe.  


“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to actually scare you,” Adora said through her chortles.  


Catra quickly recovered, she hid her grin as she gaged where Adora was in the room, she could see the glow of She-ra. Her plan adjusted accordingly. When Adora closed the door behind her Catra lunged. Adora held up her sword to block, but Catra was smarter than that. Catra dived for She-ra’s knees and tackled her.  


“Heyyy Adora.” Catra purred, reveling in the expression on Adora’s face. “It was so nice of you to drop in. But you really must learn to-be-less-pre-dic-ta-ble.”  


Catra flattened herself against Adora’s body and kissed her arm, with each kiss she inched closer to Adora’s neck. She grinned, revealing her large canines, and prepared to latch onto her lover’s neck. But she had hesitated too long and before she knew it she felt a knee apply pressure to her ribs and then she was on the floor with She-ra on top of her.  


“You were saying about predictable, Catra?” She-ra taunted  


Catra faked a sneer, but it was impossible for it not to turn to a grin as her heart pounded out of her chest.  


“You’re mine now Catra, and I have ways of making you talk.” She-ra flicked her wrist, her sword becoming a whip, a whip which was used to secure Catra’s wrists together.  


“Too tight?” She asked.  


“Do your worst.” Catra snarled in defiance, then she snickered as she was dragged to her bed.  


Catra woke up curled into a ball. She yawned and blinked open her eyes. Adora was next to her, wrapped around her really. A protective arm draped across Catra’s shoulders. Adora shifted in her sleep, swinging in her arm in a lazy punch. She turned over and muttered something in her sleep.  


Catra squinted, trying not to be too annoyed. Even in her sleep Adora couldn’t just relax. Catra turned over and looked down at her girlfriend, bemused by her sleep-battle. She slipped out of the bed as carefully as possible, immediately feeling the loss of warmth. Catra snuck over to her closet. She was greeted to one last disapproving look from Shadow Weaver. She hissed back at the mask before closing the box and shoving it back.  


“Mmm. Catra?” Adora mumbled, only half awake.  


“I’m still here, idiot.” Catra responded.  


“What time is it?” Adora asked, she put a hand up to Melog as the space-cat moved to lay on her legs.  


Catra sauntered over to check the clock. “Not quite five.”  


Adora sat up. “Wow. Was I sleep-fighting again?”  


Catra nodded.  


Adora’s eyes opened fully. “I didn’t hit you, did I?”  


Catra smirked and rolled her eyes as she walked back over to bed. “No, you’re fine. Don’t worry, if you hit me I’ll hit back.”  


Adora chuckled at that, her adorable pig-snort making Catra smile for real.  


Adora stretched her arms above her head. “I guess we should get dressed.”  


Catra plopped down onto the bed and crawled back under the covers. “Yes, we should.”  


“Catra, I’m being serious.”  


Catra nuzzled up to Adora and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I know you are.”  


“We can’t just sleep the afternoon away,”  


“You can’t maybe. But I’m willing to teach you.” Catra pushed Adora down gently and laid her head on her chest.  


Adora sighed. “I could just lift you off me.”  


“Threatening to use your muscles on me, yeah that will get me to let you out of bed.”  


Catra jumped as she felt fingers tickle the small of her back. She glared at Adora and jerked away.  


“That was low.” She growled.  


“Maybe,” said Adora as she slid out of bed, “But it worked.”  


Catra grumbled, but her grumbles faded as she lay and enjoyed the biew of Adora getting dressed. Finally, Catra threw the blanket off of herself and went to get dressed.  


Adora and Catra agreed on a run before dinner with Micah and Glimmer. Afterwards the four retreated to the study, a sort of sanctum like room.  


“So, who’s up for Ice-Cream Princess?” Micah asked, holding the aforementioned board game.  


Glimmer winced, “Dad, maybe we could play cards? Or anything else a little more adult?”  


“Oh, yeah. You’re right of course. I know you guys aren’t little kids it’s just-  


“I’ve never played Ice-Cream Princess.” Catra offered, she flicked her eyes around the room. “I mean, if you guys are ok with it.”  


Micah perked up. “Really?”  


“Yeah,” Catra responded. “The only princess games I grew up with involved learning to run from them or how to defeat them…” She grimaced apologetically.  


Glimmer softened. “Well, it’d be a good trip down memory lane.” She grabbed the box from her father’s hands and began doling out cards, dice, and tokens while she explained the rules.  


Catra caught Micah’s thankful glance. She didn’t exactly get why he was so emotional about a kid’s game, but he deserved his indulgences.  


“So,” Glimmer mused as she took her turn “How do we feel about Hordak’s… request.”  


Adora drew a card and surveyed her options.  


“I’m very proud of you handling him. I liked the ‘you may be seated’” Micah offered.  


“Thanks, dad, but really guys, I’m asking for suggestions here.” Glimmer said.  


“He belongs in a prison cell,” Adora burst out.  


“Yeah? Him and the other hundred thousand clones in the spare guestroom?” Catra commented.  


Micah began his turn and rolled his die. Glimmer sat back and watched until it cycled back to her turn.  


“Wait! I have it.” She exclaimed.  


Adora looked at the board confused. “You’re five spaces behind Catra though?”  


Glimmer touched her face and sighed. “No, Catra I mean about Catra’s comment. She’s right, we can’t hold any of the clones here. But we have a location that could. Adora, dad, how many do you think Beast Island could hold?”  


The table went silent. Catra flicked her eyes between Adora who was trying not to blow her top, and King Micah looked like Glimmer had slapped him.  


“Zero,” Micah finally said “There are zero people that are going to Beast Island.”  


“Dad, come on. This is the Hordak we’re talking about. Everything, everything he has done to Etheria! to all of us in this room, and a million other families in villages from Brightmoon to Silenius, he deserves it.”  


“So what we become just like him?!” Adora interjected.  


“It’s not the same!” Glimmer spun around to Adora “He sent innocents! He sent my dad! He has it coming!”  


“What about the other clones?!, they were mind-controlled! They were victims, are you really going to send Wrong-Hordak to Beast Island?!”  


“Oohhh that’s low Adora. Of course I’m not going to send Wrong-Hordak, or any of the clones that want to be peaceful. But you may have noticed, Adora, that some of the clones are quite happy to continue on destroying things without a mind-control chip.”  


“Yeah, I’ve noticed Glimmer. Please don’t- Adora pleaded, “I get hating Hordak, but does he really deserve Beast Island? Are we really going to be those people?”  


“It wasn’t your dad that he sent away. It wasn’t your mom he killed!” Glimmer barked back.  


Micah stood up, despite only being a little taller than Glimmer he had every bit the presence of a king. “Glimmer, I know how much you miss your mother, there isn’t a second I don’t miss Angie,” His voice cracked and tears welled in his eyes, “ and when I saw him today I wanted to blast him an inch into the floor for every day of your life he made me miss. But, having lived on Beast Island for eight years, I can tell you that there is no one, not even Hordak, that I hate enough to send there.” Micah sat down.  


Catra tried to subtly smooth her hair and tail. She grew up on stories of Beast Island. It was one of Shadow Weaver’s preferred threats when Catra was a kid. She didn’t know how much was true, she didn’t want to.  


Glimmer looked over to her father. “Dad, I’m sorry, I just don’t see any other options here.” She slumped back in her chair defeated. She looked directly at Catra.  


“Catra,” She pleaded. “What do you think?”  


Catra blinked, Melog probed her mind to ask if she wanted to use their invisibility. “Hmm?”  


Glimmer repeated her question. All eyes were looking at Catra.  


“Uhh, well,” Catra collected herself. “Look, the way I see it, if Hordak has a desire to get on a rocket with his clone buddies and fly a trillion miles away I’m not going to stop him. On the other hand, I don’t trust Hordak or any of Horde Prime’s Clones. So, why don’t we load ‘em up on a rocket ship, make sure it’s stripped of any weapons, and then shoot them off to some backwater planet no one else wants. Hordak can have his own planet just like he always wanted and we get him out of our hair.”  


Glimmer mmmd and bobbed her head in her internal dialogue. “You know, that’s not a bad plan.”  


“Of course it isn’t Sparkles, it’s me we’re talking about.” Catra stretched her arms behind her back. “I think it’s your turn Adora.”  


Adora looked across the table at her girlfriend with pure pride. Catra drunk in every second of it, it was enough that when it came to her turn again, she thought about not sending her token to the Fudge Pit. She thought about it anyways.  


Hours later the game adjourned, Glimmer the narrow winner. The three women went off to their rooms with a goodnight from King Micah. Adora held Catra in her arms and kissed her goodnight, with kissy noises coming from Glimmer in the back. Catra entered her room and closed the door.  


Catra scratched Melog’s ear as she lay in her bed, watching the stars. Today hadn’t been perfect, but she had made progress. Catra pulled her blanket up to her face, they still smelled like her. Catra drifted off to sleep.  


Catra stood in the middle of her room, wondering how she got there. She looked around the darkened circle of her room. Melog was gone, and so was the door. Catra turned to her closet and instantly regretted it. She was standing there.  


“Catra” Shadow Weaver rasped. Her robes were in shreds and her whole body was badly burned.  


“No,” Catra muttered “You’re not here.”  


“Oh, but I am. You brought me here after all. You still need me.”  


“No I don’t! I hate you!” Catra yelled.  


“Oh how you wish you could.” Shadow Weaver crooned.  


“Just leave me alone. I don’t need you anymore. One good thing doesn’t make you…it doesn’t give you permission to do this.”  


“You’ll always need me Catra, I’m the push that raises you higher, the flame under your feet. Everything you are is because of me.”  


Catra cried out and slashed her claws out blindly. They sliced through Shadow Weaver’s mask like smoke. A face of char and bone and wet gristle grinned back at her.  


Catra screamed, finding herself in bed with Melog at her feet.  


'Another dream?'  


“Yeah,” Catra admitted. “Sorry for waking you, go back to bed.”  


There is no shame, the dead visit me in my dreams too. Though your dreams seem to trouble you quite violently.  


Catra turned over and flipped her pillow in a huff.  


“Just go back to bed.” Catra growled.  


This Shadow Weaver, she was a cruel person, especially to you. Yet you keep her mask.  


“It’s complicated…can this wait till morning. I’m trying to sleep.”  


If you insist. I do not know how Etherians take care of death. But perhaps some sort of funeral or honorary ceremony would help to uncomplicate things?  


Bow showed up bright and early for patrolling the next morning. Catra found his morning mood equally annoying and impressive. No one should be allowed to be that cheerful before caffeine.  


“Goood morning Catra.” Bow sang as she walked into Glimmer’s room, the four of them met up there.  


“Morning Bow.” Catra mumbled.  


“Perfuma wanted me to give you this,” Bow said as he passed a folded-up leaf to Catra.  


“Ah, fantastic, what is it?” Catra said.  


“It’s your invite!” Glimmer exclaimed. “To your first Drum-Circle!”  


“Oh joy,” Catra grimaced. “Well, tell Perfuma thank you and that I will definitely consider it.”  


“Well you sorta have to R.S.V.P. so I’d decide sooner rather than later.” Bow countered.  


Adora turned to Catra, “Catra we’re going.”  


“Yeah I guessed as much.” Catra sighed in defeat.  


“Don’t worry about it. Drum-circles are fun. They’re way more laid back in Plumeria, it’ll be fine.”  


Catra nodded and gave a half-smile. “Great, so on to patrolling. Where are we headed?”  


Bow pulled out his data pad to go over the patrol briefing. Glimmer and Adora would take up the rear as back-up in case of trouble while Bow and Catra would scout with Melog.  


“Alright. Best Friend Squad roll out.” Bow cheered as he stashed his pad.  


The Best Friend Squad rolled out of the castle. With a brief interruption from Micah who insisted on seeing them out. He gave a formal salute with the guards, which lasted all of three seconds before he had all three of them in a bear-hug. He gave Glimmer a kiss on the head, Catra noticed the bags under his eyes as he did, and with that they were finally off.  


“It’s sort of weird how your dad gives hugs,” Catra noted.  


“I’m so sorry Catra, if it makes you uncomfortable, I’ll talk to him about it.” Glimmer offered.  


“No,” Catra said, quickly, “I just meant I thought he would hug us after the patrol. I mean I know he doesn’t really have a point-based system but still, weird.”  


“Hang on,” Bow said, “Are you telling me you had a point-based system, for hugs, in the Horde?”  


“Well yeah, but only for little kids, when Adora and I turned twelve we aged out it.” Catra explained.  


Bow’s eye twitched as he contemplated murdering a dead woman. “Adora…. Why?! did you never tell me about this?”  


Adora threw her hands up defensively “You kept weirding out whenever I talked about details like that. Like you are right now. So, I stopped talking about them.”  


Bow opened his mouth to respond then just closed it. Glimmer put her arms around Bow’s left arm to comfort him. “It’s ok babe. Catra just signed herself up for double the friend hugs now. Shall we get to patrolling the woods. I want to get back soon so we can get the invites mailed back. I’m not risking Perfuma’s wrath again.”  


“Ooh fair point.” Adora agreed, then she turned to Catra and gave her a kiss. “I love you, see you in the woods.”  


“Hopefully not,” Catra joked, looking into Adora’s eyes.  


Finally, Adora broke away and waited with Glimmer while Bow and Catra mounted Melog and vanished into apparent nothingness.  


“So, why are we really anxious about the drum-circle? Because we both know you love parties” Bow asked.  


“Would you believe me if I said my birth-mother was killed by a falling bongo?”  


“No, but I believe your scared of something.”  


“You think I’m scared of some blonde-toothpick princess?”  


“I didn’t say that, but since you did. Why don’t we talk about that?”  


“Shush.” Catra hissed.  


“Catra, you’re not getting out of this,” Bow said.  


Catra clapped a hand over Bow’s mouth and pointed to her ear.  


Bow raised an eyebrow. But as Melog moved closer he heard it as well.  


“Cast out the shadows, cast out the shadows, cast out the shadows, cast out the shadows.” At least two dozen voices chanted.  


Bow slid Catra’s hand away, nodding. He drew back an arrow and waited for Catra.  


Melog guided them to cover and shared a look with Catra. They then ran back to Glimmer and Adora.  


Catra looked over to Bow and smirked, she leaped up into a tree branch and climbed the branches to a good vantage point. She saw the cultists all gathered around a pool of green liquid, but it was off. This wasn’t Horde Prime’s mind control goo; it was like a half-remembered recreation. At the head of the mob was a clone wearing a weird headdress with vine tendrils tied to a semi-crown. When she heard the sound of Glimmer’s magic she leaped from her perch and flew at the head of their leader. Catra knocked his headdress off and used him as a springboard to launch at the quickly recovering mob. Catra ducked and weaved through the clones, she kicked at knees and elbows so that half of their arm-cannon blasts hit each other. One clone grabbed her from behind but was quickly dispensed by one of Bow’s arrows.  


Then She-ra arrived. All of the clones rushed to her with shouts of “Horde Prime shall rise again!” Last words for many of them as they were blasted with one swipe of She-ra’s magical sword. The stragglers were taken out first by Glimmer blasting them with magic and then Catra throwing clones her way to teleport up treetops.The Best Friend Squad stood victorious over the defeated cult.  


Bow did a quick headcount of the incapacitated members.  


“29 in all. Small group this time.” He commented.  


Glimmer sighed, “Plenty enough that it will be a pain to teleport. You guys hang tight, this will be a while.”  



	3. Chapter 4. Beat For Beat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with Scorpia as she attends her first-ever drum circle and deals with several insecurities that resurface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had some computer issues, hope you guys enjoy it. As always, open to criticism

“And there, done!” Perfuma said, satisfied with their work.  
“Whew. It looks good, really good.” Scorpia commented as she looked around the decorated tree grove.  
“You’ve done so much. Why don’t you take a rest, I have some iced tea waiting for you.” Perfuma nudged.  
“Oh come on,” Scorpia said, gesturing around. “I moved a few palletes and set up some maypoles. You did everything else, flowers, drums, the planning, more flowers, vine walls, arranging the torches-  
“Alright, alright,” Perfuma admitted with a gentle eye roll. “How about we both take a break before everyone arrives.”  
Scorpia and Perfuma stood at the foot of the Heart-Blossom, surveying the party scene around them. The flowers were all vibrant, the pillows were laid out with the drums, and guests would be arriving any moment.  
“I’m going to check on the snack tables,” Perfuma announced.  
“No you’re not Sunflower.” Scorpia said, a gentle arm around her.  
“Can I go check if the drums are tuned?” Perfuma asked.  
“You’ve checked twice already.” Scorpia reasoned, “Just relax and stand here with me to greet guests, this drum circle thing is supposed to be fun, remember?”  
Perfuma nodded. “I just really want this to be fun for everyone. We all need some fun after the extreme negativity of Horde Prime.”  
“HEY! Where do I put these!” A voice bellowed out. Making Scorpia jump.  
“Greetings, Huntarra” Scorpia giggled “You can put those barrels by the drink table, ummm, what exactly did you bring.”  
“Oh this?” Huntarra asked, “Cactus juice, homemade.” She dropped four large oak-barrels next to the drink table with a thud. she gave Perfuma a toothy smirk and a little wink.  
Scorpia decided that she didn’t like Huntarra.  
“Wow! You’re big!” a high-pitched voice exclaimed behind Huntarra. Entrapta lifted herself on her hair to examine Huntarra closer. “Do you also turn into a smaller version? Do you have a First Ones weapon?”  
Huntarra growled and pushed Entrapta out of her personal space with two fingers. Entrapta responded by taking a tape measure to her hand and muttering curiously to herself. She then walked off to the snack tables.  
“Hello Entrapta, we didn’t know you were coming,” Perfuma said tightly, “You never R.S.V.P.’d.”  
Entrapta looked up and blinked, she was filling a vial with the cactus juice. “Oh, yeah…” Entrapta pulled out her recorder, "Drum-Circle Experiment Hour One, I have found a mild psychoactive liquid derived from cacti. This variable will make the social experiment substantially more interesting.”  
Perfuma breathed down her frustrations, then frowned sternly at Huntarra. “Psychoactive? Huntarra, we talked about this, that stuff may have been ok with my parents but I am not-  
Huntarra waved her off. “I know, you said you don’t like the stuff. But you also said this is a party, don’t worry I’ll keep it away from ice-cream pint, glitter-bomb, and the other kiddies.”  
Scorpia watched Huntarra the entire way as she walked off. “Say the word and I can throw her out.”  
Perfuma touched her girlfriend’s arm. “Thank you, but Huntarra is a good-friend. Just a little rough around the edges.”  
Scorpia grumbled to herself but was soon interrupted.  
“Scorpia! And Perfuma!” Seahawk cried out as he ran towards them.  
“Seahawk! Oh, it’s just so good to see you, buddy.” Scorpia exclaimed as she threw her arms around the sailor.  
“How have you been?” Perfuma asked as she gave Seahawk a gentler hug.  
“Good, Good, Just saw Spinerella and Netossa off to their cruise the other day. Of course, I thought I was going to be a double date adventure…but they said they would prefer Mermista, just Mermista.”  
Scorpia raised an eyebrow “And did you talk with any of them about this?”  
Seahawk chuckled a little through his blush. “Eh heh….”  
Scorpia patted him on the back “We’re talking about this later.”  
More guests trickled in over the course of the next half-hour. Scorpia was loving meeting all these new people and had a running list of names and faces to remember.  
“You’re a natural at this,” Perfuma commented.  
Scorpia blushed. “Oh I’m just friendly, nothing special.”  
“Scorpia you radiate positive vibes and everyone who has greeted you has had their aura glow. You are no ordinary soul, you’re very special, especially to me.”  
Scorpia fought back a few tears. “Oh stop,”  
In the distance a shimmer in the air and a poof of sparkly pink magic announced Glimmer, Bow, Adora, and Catra.  
“Hey guys!” Glimmer and Bow said in unison. They hugged Perfuma and Scorpia respectively.  
“How’s it been with my dads?” Bow asked.  
“Great” Scorpia exclaimed, “I’m learning more every day and your dads are really funny. I know where you get your sense of humor from Bow!”  
Bow put on a smile while Glimmer wore a self-satisfied grin and she forced back a chortle.  
“Thanks, Scorpia. Glad everything is going so well,” He said.  
Scorpia gave a confused shrug to Perfuma as the couple left. She turned her head as Adora and Catra approached, Catra’s arm intertwined in Adora’s as she laughed at some joke. It shouldn’t have hurt. It had no right to hurt, but it did. Scorpia breathed in and put on her winning smile.  
“Hey, you two!”  
“Hey, sorry we’re late.” Adora replied  
Perfuma waved it off. “The drum circle hasn’t started yet so you’re fine. Just glad you could come.”  
Adora gave a side hug to both Perfuma and Scorpia. Catra gave an awkward wave.  
“Catra,” Perfuma stopped the couple “Did you have time to think about my offer?”  
“What offer?” Catra replied.  
“The one for guided meditation with me?”  
“I’ll think about it,” Catra said.  
“Please let me know,” Perfuma said with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.  
The stream of guests trickled out, allowing Perfuma and Scorpia to move over to the tree base and socialize. Scorpia would mostly hang by Perfuma’s side as her girlfriend flitted about making sure everyone was taken care of. It amazed Scorpia just how easy this came to Perfuma.  
“Lily! Aster! I’d like you to meet Scorpia. Scorpia, meet Lily and Aster.” Perfuma bubbled as she introduced Scorpia to a Plumerian man and woman.  
“Hi there.” Scorpia extended a claw. She tried not to frown at the fear Aster’s eyes.  
“H-Hello” He responded.  
“You’re that Horde soldier Perfuma’s been mentioning.” Lily noted.  
Scorpia winced, pretending not to notice Perfuma’s glare. For a flower princess she could be terrifying.  
“Eh yeaaah, former Horde anyways. So, what do you guys-  
“CHUUUUUG!” Huntarra roared  
“I should go check on that,” Perfuma sighed.  
Lily smiled back at Scorpia as Perfuma went off, “So, lots of former Horde around nowadays. What’s your story?”  
“My story?” Scorpia asked, “I guess I’m still figuring that out.”  
“I guess we’re all still writing our own stories,” Aster said, then he slowly nodded like he had said something incredibly wise.  
Lilly shushed him. “You don’t have to tell us right now, I’m sorry for being so rude. I, it’s just a lot of talk is coming out now that the war is over and there’s a lot of conflicting truths. It’s enough to really mess up my alignments.”  
Scorpia wasn’t entirely certain what was supposed to be aligned, but she did understand being confused. These were Perfuma’s friends and thus hers. “Well Lilly, I’ll do my best to help. Shoot your shot and I’ll try to answer what I can.”  
“What was it like being mind-controlled by Horde-Prime?” she asked.  
Wow, she wasn’t going to start with any softball questions was she? Scorpia hummed and tutted for a few seconds, desperately pushing back down feelings and memories that threatened to break loose “I don’t really remember that much, really. I was captured at Peakablue’s party and then I woke up after the battle.”  
Scorpia hated lying, but she hated the idea of ruining Perfuma’s party with her negativity even more.  
“Oh, really?” Aster asked, “Because my friend Hosta from Elberron said that she was like, awake, the whole time. But she couldn’t control her body or her mouth or anything. It sounded absolutely terrifying.”  
Scorpia winced and nodded noncommittally, her eyes searching for an escape. She noticed Catra standing alone.  
“Op, there’s a friend of mine I should go check on. I’ll catch up…later.”  
Scorpia slipped away and made a beeline for Catra.  
“Hey, Catra! Enjoying the party?”  
“Uh. Yeah, it’s great,” murmured Catra.  
Scorpia ran a claw through her hair. “Great, so, new hair? I like i-it suits you.”  
‘New hair?!’ Scorpia mentally kicked herself.  
“Wasn’t exactly by choice,” Catra commented.  
Scorpia winced. “Right, I’ll just let you get back to the party then.”  
Scorpia turned around to leave Catra alone, but she felt a clawed hand around her exoskeleton. She looked back to Catra  
“Scorpia, wait, I’m sorry.”  
Scorpia stopped, she pulled her claw away gently. “Oh, no it’s fine. I didn’t mean to bother you.”  
“No,” Catra sighed, “I mean…I’m sorry. I’ve been working on things recently. I know how I acted was-I was a complete bitch towards you and you didn’t deserve that.”  
Scorpia jumped at Catra’s language. “Don’t call yourself that.”  
“It’s true Scorpia. I hurt you, I ignored you, and you were anything but a great friend to me.”  
Scorpia tried not to grimace at that.  
Catra continued, “I read your letter. Scorpia, I had no idea you felt that way. I-  
Scorpia clenched her eyes shut to block back the tears. “Oh, so you did read that. I uh, I guess I kinda hoped it got lost.”  
Catra frowned. “Wait, I’m confused, I thought-  
Scorpia held up her pincers. “Please, I just, I can’t do this, not tonight.”  
Scorpia put her face in her pincers ran off to the treeline and sat on a root, obstructed by a massive trunk. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She had suffered for a while under Catra’s shadow, always waiting for the day Catra would finally notice her, see her. She had left hints, she was helpful, she had stuck by Catra’s side for as long as she could. But now having it threaten come out into the open was worse than being in the shadows.  
Scorpia’s thoughts were interrupted as she felt the delicate touch of petals by her ear, and then a warm kiss on her cheekbone.  
“I’ve been looking for you my Ladybug. I’m not starting the drum circle without you,” said Perfuma. She smoothed her dress as she sat down.  
“Oh, I don’t want to bring everyone down. My aura is just a little out of whack if that’s a thing auras can do?”  
Perfuma giggled a little. “Stars, you are precious. Hey, maybe the rhythm can help your aura then. I have noticed it’s a little low. Besides, you can’t deprive us all of your skills on the marimba.”  
Scorpia stood up, “Oh now you’re just buttering me up.”  
“Perhaps, but it’s working,” Perfuma admitted.  
They walked back to the clearing hand in pincer. The party had moved to the circle but people were still shifting around for spots.  
Perfuma turned to her girlfriend. “Lilly said she saw you running away from Catra, what happened there?”  
Scorpia sighed, “I promise to talk to you tonight, just later. Just, it wasn’t Catra’s fault. It wasn’t her fault.”  
Perfuma nodded in agreement as she took her seat at the head. Scorpia sat on Perfuma’s right and picked up her sticks for her steel marimba-she’d had a few incidents with the pleather drumheads. Perfuma gave the first set of hits, setting the beat. Soon the rest of the party matched, the resounding drums filled Scorpia up to the brim. It wasn’t like the runestone, but this definitely was a form of magic.


End file.
